The present disclosure relates generally to an exhaust system, and particularly to a particulate filter for an exhaust system.
Automotive exhaust systems for diesel and other internal combustion engines typically include a filtration system that limits the mass of particulate matter emitted with the exhaust gases. In diesel engine systems, this matter typically includes carbonaceous matter (soot) and ash particles. Present filtering methods to trap the exhaust particulates focus on wall-flow filtration. Wall-flow filtration systems typically have a high filtration efficiency not only for exhaust particulates but also for ash particles. Catalytic or thermal arrangements within the exhaust system, which serve to effect regeneration of the filtration element, cannot remove ash particles, thereby increasing the accumulation of ash particles within the filtration body with time. In view of present particulate filter arrangements, it is desirable to have a more advanced particulate filter that can operate with effective filtration and with limited accumulation of ash particles over time.